The Lonely Sister
by SophieAngel69
Summary: For most of her Life Irina has been alone, finally that has changed. A young man enters her life and fills that empty space within her. Is a mate what she has needed all theses years? Or will his intentions turn out to not be quite as pure as he lets on. Challenge


**Irina's POV**

I had been alone so long. Our family was not considered normal, like the Cullens we refused to feed upon humans and many did not accept us for this fact. We did not fit in amongst humans and our own kind commonly rejected us. Because of this my family and I were mostly the only company we had, although we did get together with our cousins on occasion. So when a dark skinned man appeared on our doorstep intent upon learning our ways it came as quite a surprise to us all.

Laurent was an interesting man, he was curious and eager to try new things. As the youngest of my sisters I was chosen to help him adopt our ways, as I had most recently struggled with the hunger and desire to break our diet. Laurent and I hunted together often and I was the one he came to when the urge to feed upon human blood became too strong.

The more time we spent together the closer we became, Laurent was young, even compared to me. At only 78 he still held much of his boyish charm which most people lost over the centuries. I would commonly spend time with humans to find such youth but with Laurent I did not have to hide who I was. He enjoyed the hunt, he would go after larger animals and show off his predatory nature as he took them down. I enjoyed my time with him and one day our friendship became more.

Laurent was showing off as usual and I couldn't help but giggle at his childishness. I was enjoying the sight of his exposed muscles beneath his skin, I'm not sure when he lost his shirt but I suspect it was on purpose. Once he had taken down the lion I approached the grinning man.

"Why are animals always so messy?" He asked in me asked in mock annoyance and I handed him a handkerchief to deal with the blood on his face.

"You will learn not to make a mess in time," I assured him while he cleaned himself up.

"Did I miss any?" The dark skinned man asked man asked once he was done.

I observed his clean beautiful face and felt entranced by it. I brought my hand up to caress the skin on his cheek before my head moved forward until my lips met his. Laurent wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. My body melted against his as I moaned against his lips.

When finally we parted Laurent smiled at me. "I take it I missed some?" He asked playfully an I giggled, still encased in his arms.

"Yes," I lied cheekily. "And some over here," I insisted, kissing him again.

Laurent and I were soon mated and I looked forward to eternity with him, so rarely did my sisters ever find a mate and now it was my turn. When he was ready I took him amongst humans and he was able to contain himself, just barely but it was an improvement.

One day Laurent lost control. It was too much to expect for him never to give into his true hunger at least once. Everyone new to the diet has indulged in human blood occasionally at first. In time he would find resisting the urge to feed upon human blood easier, but until then it will be a struggle and sometimes he will fail.

Laurent was racked with guilt of another life on his conscience, it caused him to remember all the others he had killed before discovering there was an alternative. He spoke to me of his old days when he hunted mercilessly, he spoke of all the lives he had ended and the guilt he felt. I tried to console him but it was in vain, my mate decided that what he needed was solitude. He said he required to be alone and that he would return when the guilt was more manageable.

I knew there was nothing I could do but I wanted to help my mate so when he left, I followed him. I just wanted to be there for him, to help him through these hard times, I never would have expected his real reason for leaving.

I followed him to my cousins' previous home and then watched him stalk some girl. I suspected his reasons for leaving may not have been as he told me, but I wanted to believe. I convinced myself that he knew her, someone who had suffered because of his old lifestyle and he was here to apologise in an attempt to clear his conscience.

But as they spoke he told her he was hunting and my heart shattered. Laurent had lied to me, everything between us had been a lie, and I had believed it. Even now I wanted to keep believing, and in the end I believe that is what stopped me from acting.

I watched my supposed mate willingly and eagerly break the diet he had sworn himself to as my lover. I watched him attack the girl who had spoken of the Cullens, whoever she was she was clearly close to my extended family, although I was certain I had never seen the pale skinned brunette before.

Suddenly a pack of wolves appeared, tearing Laurent off her and ripping him to shreds. It was too late though, he had already bitten her, and she was still alive. I used the time while they were distracted with Laurent to run to her.

Once they had dealt with Laurent the wolves all turned to me. "Please," I begged as they drew close, causing them to pause. "Please just let me take her, she is already turning, I'll teach her not to harm humans." I begged and the wolves all looked amongst each other cautiously.

Finally one of them turned into a large native man, not caring for his lack of clothing. "You will take her away and never return," he ordered me and I nodded, my head bowed in respect; I guessed he was the Alpha and to show him disrespect could easily result in the death of not just me but this innocent girl as well.

Keeping my head low I lifted the screaming girl and carried her away under the watchful eyes of the wolves. As I carried her home I thought of how foolish I had been, I thought of all the clues I had that Laurent was not sincere about joining us. And I thought of the girl in my arms; I did not know who she was, but to make up for my foolishness with Laurent I would do all I could to protect her and keep her safe. This girl would learn to hunt without harming humans and she would be my new sister, nothing would keep me from protecting her.

Perhaps I do not need a mate to ease the loneliness inside me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is yet another challenge from Arial Wolf. I'm not one hundred percent happy with the ending but overall I think it turned out okay.**_

_**Challenge:**_**Irina follows Laurent to forks he bites her but dies at Jacob's mouth but Bella will fully die as not enough venom so Jacob let's Irina take Bella to be a vamp with her clan as long as they don't come back ever.**

**_Do you think I succeeded or not and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
